surpraise party : failed and lost
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: teman-teman Eren berencana ingin membuat pesta kejutan di kamar Eren, dan mereka sudah menjalankan beberapa permainannya. bahkan Mikasa turut andil dalam hal ini, dia memasak kuenya !. sayangnya pesta kejutan mereka gagal karena Eren tak kembali. request fic birthday Eren yang terlambat. Oneshot. case unfinished. RiRen actually, but...


Surpraise party : failed

SnK©Isayama hajime

* * *

WARN : sangat mengandung unsur YAOI. sebaiknya anda hindari sebelum anda muntah darah. walau tak sampai HARDYAOI (saya nyubi). masih nerusin, sanggup ? resiko ditanggung pembaca. Typo.

* * *

"jadi begitu, mengerti ?"

"yosh !"

"kalau begitu kita mulai laksanakan besok pagi ! Armin, bersiaplah !"

"baik !"

"Armin ! pagi ! " sapa Eren pada teman kuning—maksudnya, pirangnya. Armin, Armin Arlert.

"Eren ! selamat pagi.."

"kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Eren setibanya di samping Armin, "hari ini dingin ya ? tadi malam hujannya lebat sekali. Aku saja sampai menggunakan jaket dibalik jaket, sweater dibalik sweater, piyama dibalik selimut ! itu pun tetap saja dingin, brr" katanya membuka obrolan.

"aku mau ke ruang makan, sarapan. Iya, memang dingin. Aku kedinginan sekali tadi malam, sampai tidak bisa bergerak untuk mengambil jaket. Jadi Cuma bisa mengambil selimut tambahan di bawah bantal. Hufftt…" Armin menghangatkan dirinya dengan menggosok-gosokkan tangan, yah walaupun dia tau itu tidak akan menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Setidaknya bisa menghangatkan tangannya.

Eren meraih tangan Armin dan menggenggamnya, "sini, tanganku lumayan hangat. Kita sarapan bareng" katanya.

"Eh ? Terima kasih Eren" Armin memberikan senyumnya yang bisa membuat siapa saja luluh melihatnya. Dia merupakan peringkat kedua untuk 'senyuman termanis', setelah Christa berdasarkan hasil polingan yang diketuai oleh Connie. Dan Eren membalasnya dengan cengirannya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya saya melihat ada kobaran api di balik ruangan kesehatan.., entahlah.

* * *

"Jean ! sabar Jean ! sabar ! tahan emosimu ! dia Cuma menggenggam tangan Armin untuk menghangatkannya ! Jeaann !" di balik dinding ruang kesehatan terlihat Connie menahan badan Jean supaya tidak memukul Eren.

"jangan hentikan aku Connie ! aku cemburu tau ! cemburu ! AArrgghhh !" Jean meronta.

"Jena—eh Jeann jangan gigiti dinding itu !"

* * *

"apa itu ?"

"entahlah. Sepertinya ada yang baru saja membuang 'tumpukan sampah'nya. Ugh, pasti sakit sekali itu sampai menggigit dinding" jawab Eren dan memasang tampang miris. "sepertinya lapangan becek karena hujan tadi malam, aku harap hari ini kegiatannya tidak berlari"

"ya, aku harap sama" Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga sampai di ruang makan, dan ternyata Mikasa sudah berada di sana sejak tadi.

"Mikasa ! kau daritadi ku cari loh. Mau sarapan bareng ?" Tanya Eren setibanya di ruang makan. "Pagi Eren. Maaf Eren, merepotkanmu. Aku pagi ini sibuk karena dapat panggilan dari Petra. Jadi, aku tidak sarapan bersama kalian. Maaf ya" jawabnya.

"yahh…kalau begitu, cuma aku dan Armin saja yang sarapan bareng. Baiklah. Tapi kamu juga sudah makan kan, Mikasa ?" Mikasa sedikit terharu saat Eren menanyakannya, "hn, sudah. Aku pergi dulu Eren, Armin" pamitnya.

"Dah Mikasa !" Mikasa membalas lambaian mereka di depan pintu, lalu menghilang di belokan. Eren menghela nafas,

"rasanya sepi tak ada Mikasa. Tapi selama masih ada Armin di sisiku, aku sudah senang !". Armin meletakkan piring berisi sup dan sebah roti untuk Eren dan dirinya, "ini bagianmu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik"

"sama-sama" mereka kemudian saling melempar senyum dan tertawa bersamaan. Menikmati sarapan mereka dan diselingi candaan.

"Jeaaan ! jangan diremuk piringnya !" di salah satu sudut ruang makan, (lagi) Connie menahan Jean untuk tidak meremukkan piring sebagai pelampiasan kecemburuannya terhadap Armin.

"Agh ! kenapa mereka terlihat mesra sekali !"

"mereka Cuma bercanda dan lain-lain layaknya teman jean ! duh, kau itu terlalu cemburuan !"

"mereka itu gaduh sekali ya ?"

"siapa Eren ?" Tanya Armin

"tuh, Jean dan Connie" Eren menunjuk mereka yang disebutkan tadi dengan dagu. "kalau tidak gaduh, bukan Jean dan connie namanya.."

Armin tertawa kecil menjawabnya. "iya juga sih…"

"uwwohh ! apa kau lihat Connie ?! Armin tersenyum !"

"bodo. dasar pengecut. bisanya cuma bisa mengagumi, bisanya cemburu aja. kasih pernyataan gak mau...buh"

"apa katamu tadi ? maaf aku tak dengar"

"kataku ini pagi hari"

"hey, apa kami boleh bergabung ?" Tanya seseorang bertubuh besar dan berambut pirang cepak, Reiner.

"silahkan ! kami kekurangan orang !" sambut Eren dengan ceria, "kalian baru sarapan juga ?"

"hahaha, iya. Bertholdt susah dibangunkan soalnya" jawab Reiner sambil melirik Bertholdt yang datang membawakan sarapan mereka

"apaan sih Rein ! kan wajar saja kalau cuacanya dingin seperti itu enak untuk tidur-tiduran" elak Bertholdt. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu ditertawakan , piring untuk Reiner tidak diberikannya.

"hei…masa gitu aja ngambek, Berth…maaf yaa.." mohon Reiner. Eren semakin cekikikan melihat mereka berdua. "sudahlah Bertholdt.., bukan hanya kau saja kok yang begitu. Yang lainnya juga.." bujuk Eren

"iyaa yaa deh, nih bagianmu ! besok dan lusa giliranmu yang membawakannya. Huh" Bertholdt makan dengan kasarnya, sampai nasi kari yang dimakannya belepotan.

"berth.." "apa ?!—eh ? ngapain Rein ?" Bertholdt heran saat wajah Reiner sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, "sstt…tenanglah.." wajah Reiner semakin lama semakin dekat, membuat Bertholdt bersemu merah kembali. Reiner mendekatkan tangannya dan meletakkan di pipi Bertholdt,

"ada kuah kari di pipimu. Makanya makan itu pelan-pelan.." kata Reiner halus.

"aishh…ck" Bertholdt menunduk dan meneruskan makannya dengan diam. Armin tersenyum, sedangkan Eren dan Reiner nyengir dan menaikkan ibu jari mereka.

* * *

_DINGDONG..DINGDONG.. _

_PERHATIAN. DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA EREN JEAGER, SEKALI LAGI, DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA EREN JEAGER AGAR MENEMUI RIVAILLE HEICHOU SEKARANG. TERIMA KASIH._

"tadi itu suara Christa ya ?" Tanya Sasha pada Ymir yang berada di depannya.

"heh, tentu saja Christa-ku itu. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi lembutnya suara Christa !" jawab Ymir dengan bangga.

"oh"

"kenapa responmu begitu saja hah ?!" bentak Ymir

"terus, apa aku harus bilang wowow begitu ? apa imbalannya roti gandum milikmu untuk membuatku mengatakannya ?" Tanya Sasha lagi, sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang akan diberi makan.

"baiklah, apapun demi Chirsta" ucap Ymir dan menyerahkan roti gandumnya yang masih sangat utuh kepada Sasha.

"baiklah, huuufftthh…WAHH..CHIRSTA-MU ITU HEBAT SEKALI YA ? SUARANYA SANGAT NYAMAN DIDENGAR ! BERUNTUNG SEKALI KAU YMIR"

"hahaha, tentu saja" sekarang kita biarkan Ymir membanggakan Christanya dan Sasha yang memuji Christa atas dasar makanan. Ciao.

"Ren, dipanggil tuh" ujar Thomas yang berada di sampingnya, "eh, ya. Baiklah, aku pergi dahulu semuanya" pamit Eren dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"dahh.. Eren ! Tatakae !"

"untuk apa kau menyemangatinya, Connie ?" Tanya Jean penuh selidik, "kau cemburu ?" balik Tanya Connie sambil menyeringai. Jangan remehkan Connie, walaupun tak memiliki rambut sehelaipun untuk melindungi kepalanya, di dalam sana ada banyak ide-ide untuk diadukan.

"sialan kau !"

"ahaha..tidak, hanya…siapa tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti ? yang tau rencana ini kan kita semua kecuali Eren sendiri dan Rivaille heichou. Yah..kita doakan sajalah.."

"kalau saja hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, sudah kugampar dia dari tadi" Jean menghempaskan kepalanya di atas meja .

_DINGDONG…DINGDONG…_

_ ….APA EREN SUDAH PERGI ? KALAU SUDAH, SEKARANG KITA BERKUMPUL DI AULA BELAKANG. SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH_

"ayo semuanya ! kita berikan kejutan terbaik untuk pahlawan kita !" seru Reiner memimpin teman-temannya untuk segera bergerak ke aula belakang

"uwooooo !"

"mereka semangat sekali ya, Ymir ?" "mereka sepertinya menganggap ini perang. Sudahlah Christa, jangan kau penuhi pikiranmu dengan keanehan mereka. Nanti malah merusak otakmu" kata Ymir, "begitukah ?" sayangnya kepolosan Christa sesekali harus dibuang karena,

MASA YANG BEGITU SAJA DIA PERCAYA ?!...oke, kalem.

_TOK..TOK..TOK _

"silahkan masuk—sebentar, apa kau sudah membersihkan diri ? mencuci tangan ? gosok gigi ? lap kaki ?"

"sudah Heichou, sudah"

"kalau begitu, masuklah"

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu eboni, dan terlihat sangat mengkilap karena sering di gosok itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang bocah ingusan yang sok jagoan yang katanya bisa melawan para titan, bah…padahal dia juga titan, malah melawan titan. Dasar tidak setia kawan.

"maaf, tapi, Narator yang satu ini sangat menyebalkan. Heichou, bolehkah aku berubah di sini ?"

"silahkan jika kau ingin merasakan hukumanku"

Eren yang merasakan aura mengerikan, senyuman memabukkan, dan tatapan yang 'ya ampun aku tidak berdaya' dan melumpuhkan, juga feromon 'seme' Rivaille Heichou mengeruak kemana-mana hingga menutupi ruangan

"benar-benar Narator yang menyebalkan"

Terima kasih banyak, Eren.

"sama-sama"

"berhenti mengobrol dan teruskan cerita !"

Baiklah. Eren memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bersih tanpa debu. Di hadapannya kini ada seseorang yang selalu menendangnya dan bertanggung jawab atas segala yang ada pada Eren. Segalanya. Bahkan jika Eren hamil. Lence Corporal Rivaille.

"Heichouu ! coba dengar ! dia benar-benar menyebalkan !" dengan bersemu merah karena malu Eren menghampiri dan memukul meja Rivaille dengan keras. "fitnah itu fitnahh !"

"Eren, kita diberi tugas oleh Irvin, bahwa kita harus mempelajari semua buku-buku yang ada di sini" Rivaille menunjuk setumpuk—beberapa tumpukan buku-buku dengan ketebalan rata-rata 8 cm di pojok ruangan, "lalu buat laporannya dan serahkan besok pagi. Ya ampun.., ini akan semalaman"

"kenapa harus aku ?! kenapa tidak Armin saja atau Mikasa yang bisa menyelesaikannya tak sampai malam ?!" Tanya Eren risuh. Sebenarnya dia itu melempar pekerjaan ke orang lain intinya. Gak mau repot.

"Armin sudah membantu Petra dan Mike kemarin lusa. Dan wanita satunya yang kau sebutkan tadi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau kami dalam satu tim. Dan dia sekarang ada urusan lain. Jadi kerjakan saja tugasmu tanpa mengeluh !"

Berdasarkan hasil rapat bersama, mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Eren di kamarnya dan memberikannya kejutan. Hal itu sudah disetujui oleh ketua panitia, Connie dan penyelenggara, Dot Pixis.

Di kamar Eren..

"Sashaa ! jangan dimakan kuenya ! itu untuk Eren !"

"Jean jangan mengacak-acak tempat !"

"Ymir bantu bantu dong !"

"tidak kalau Christa juga tidak !"

"tapi Christa juga membantu yang lain !"

"aku juga mengerjakan sesuatu"

"apanya ? kau hanya berdiri saja dari tadi di sana" Connie melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menunjuk Ymir dengan dagunya. Dia lelah dengan teman-temannya yang susah diatur seperti ini, "oh, Marco, tolong letakkan meja itu di sebelah sana ! iya, di situ. Terima kasih"

"aku mengawasi para mata-mata brengsek yang akan mengintip Christa " ujar Ymir tak peduli dengan keberadaan Connie. Matanya fokus dimana ada seorang gadis manis pirang yang bertugas mendampingi seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi juga rambut hitamnya, berbicara dengan seorang lainnya yang juga berambut pirang, namun cepak.

"Reiner, kata Bertholdt tolong lemparkan perekat itu padanya" pinta Christa lembut, "ughh..baiklah Christa—eh ! segera !" Reiner langsung mengambil perekat yang terdapat di atas lemari buku saat Ymir melototinya. "ini…"

"terima kasih dariku dan dari Bertholdt, Reiner" ucap Christa dengan senyumnya. Menyebabkan Ymir memanas.

"Reiner, kata Bertholdt tolong ambilkan kertas berwarna dan balonnya lagi"

"kenapa dia tidak minta sendiri sih ?!..baiklah.."

"Reiner…" panggil Christa, "ada lagi ?" Tanya Reiner. Christa menggeleng, "kata Bertholdt, dia masih kesal denganmu"

"hahh.., memang susah membujuk orang ngambek" gumam Reiner. Sepertinya dia menyesali perbuatannya. Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak kesibukan dan percakapan aneh mereka. Dan mari kita lihat Mikasa, Petra, juga Hanji di dapur markas.

"nah..jadi begitu Mikasa. Apa kau mengerti ?" Tanya Petra setelah menjelaskan cara membuat kue strawberry. Kue kesukaan Eren.

"baik, saya mengerti ! akan saya buat dengan sepenuh hati !" jawab Mikasa semangat. Kemudian Mikasa mengambil sebuah mangkok besar dan mengisinya dengan tepung, telur, dan air. Lalu mengaduknya.

"iya, seperti itu. Wahh..Mikasa hebat ya ?" ucap Petra, "kemudian, ini, biar aku saja yang memasukkan susu kentalnya. Nanti biar Strawberrynya aku saja yang melakukannya"

"terima kasih, Petra. Maaf merepotkan Anda"

"tidak, ini kan juga demi -teman yang lainnya juga menyiapkan hal lain. Lagipula, aku juga senang melakukannya. sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya"

"wahh…seperti akan sangat enak kuenya kalau Mikasa yang membuat. Baiklah, aku juga kan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Eren dan Rivaille" ucap Hanji sambil mengambil alat dan bahan untuk memasak kue, "akan kubuat dengan caraku sendiri, khukhu.."

Entahlah apa yang akan Hanji buat, tapi mendengar kata 'dengan caraku sendiri', Petra merasa khawatir. Sedangkan Mikasa terlalu fokus dengan adonannya.

* * *

Sudah 3 jam berkutat dengan buku, Eren ingin membuang salah satu hasil dari sistem eksresinya.

"heichou, saya izin mau ke kamar mandi sebentar.." kata Eren dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tapi dia berhenti di depan pintu cukup lama, "heichou, apa pintunya kau kunci ?"

"tidak. Yang terakhir masuk adalah dirimu sendiri, Jeager. Aku tidak pernah memegang maupun menyentuh pintu sepanjang kau datang tadi" jawab Rivaille, "ada apa ?"

"kalau begitu.., kita terkunci !" Eren mulai panik dan memukul pintu, "seseorang tolongg !"

"takkan ada yang mendengarmu Eren. Tempat ini jauh dari keramaian dan…, yang lainnya sedang berkumpul di aula. Jadi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakanmu" baiklah, lupakan tentang terkunci terlebih dahulu, tapi sekarang, yang lebih penting Eren kau sudah—

"aku kebelettt !"

"hey hey ! ditahan dulu ! jangan buang di sini !" Rivaille menghampiri Eren yang bentuknya sudah seperti cacing diberi garam, "gawat, ini serius". Matanya mengitari setiap sudut ruangan, "bagaimana kalau kau buang ke luar lewat jendela ?" katanya dan menunjuk ke salah satu jendela yang berhadapan langsung ke luar.

"itu terlalu tinggi Heichou !"

"sialan. Ya sudahlah," Rivaille memberikan sebuah botol kosong, "pakai ini saja. setelah itu langsung buang. Aku tidak mau ada benda kotor seperti itu ada di ruangan ini"

"berbalik"

"apa ?"

"ku mohon berbaliklah dan jangan dengar !" kata Eren sambil menunduk malu. Apalagi saat Rivaille memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"seperti perempuan saja" telak, perkataan Rivaille membuat Eren langsung mempertanyakan gendernya pada diri sendiri. Setelah mengatakan itu Rivaille bukannya menjauh dan berbalik badan—oke, mungkin iya benar dia menjauh, tapi dia tidak berbalik ! tapi ya..menutupi pandangannya dengan buku berjudul 'apakah jenis kelamin raksasa ?'

Saya mohon agar para pembaca tidak membayangkan bagaimana caranya Eren membuang hasil eksresi itu, karena itu sangat menjijikan pastinya. Dan jangan Tanyakan kenapa setelah membuang botol berisi cairan itu, Eren HARUS bonyok.

Beberapa belas jam kemudian…

23.56

"akhirnyaaa…selesaii !" Dengan wajah lelah dan kantung mata hitam, Eren masih bisa berteriak seperti itu. Kemudian Eren melakukan beberapa peregangan untuk ototnya yang kaku karena seharian penuh bergulat dengan buku. "bagaimana dengan laporannya, heichou ?"

"…"

"heichou ?" Eren heran karena Rivaille tidak menjawabnya. Lalu Eren menghampiri meja kerja Rivaille yang membelakanginya.

"…"

"tidur ya ?"Eren menunduk di depan meja Rivaille untuk melihat wajahnya, dan ternyata Rivaille benar tertidur. "heichou…heichou ? Heic—uwahh !" berniat untuk membangunkan, malah Eren kaget karena Rivaille yang bangunnya tiba-tiba begitu. Apalagi dengan jarak yang dekat seperti itu.., "a-a-a-a.."

"kau sudah selesai Bocah ?" tanyanya "Eh ? ah..itu.., aku, sudah !" Rivaille menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "ada apa ? apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku ?".

"TIDAK !"

"lalu ? kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu ?" ditanya begitu, Eren malah semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik meja. wajahnya benar-benar merah dan jantubngnya berdetak sangat cepat sekarang.

Rivaille menyondongkan badannya ke depan, ingin tau "hey..kau sedang apa ?"

"T-tidak apa-apa ! aku tidak sedang apa-apa !" elak Eren.

"kalau kau tidak bilang akan kutendang"

"aku tidak ngapa-ngapain kok !"

"hoo.., baiklah kalau itu maumu" Eren semakin meringkuk di bawah meja sana, sedangkan Rivaille berdiri dan berjalan mengendap menghampirinya.

_'jangan kesini...jangan kesini..'_ batin Eren. Eren mendongak ke depan dan ditemukannya Heichou tidak ada, "he ? kemana Heichou ? kok tiba-tiba hila—"

"mencariku, bocah manis ?" Rivaille meniup tengkuk Eren dan menggigit telinganya dan..dan..mulai..

"—GGGYYAAAAA !"

* * *

Di kamar Eren

"Armin, kemana Eren ? ini sudah tengah malam loh.." tanya Connie cemas, "takutnya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya"

"Maaf Connie, aku tidak tahu. terakhir kita bertemu dengannya tadi pagi di ruang makan kan ? setelah itu aku tidak tahu. maaf" jawab Armin. lalu Armin melirik Mikasa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kue strawberry yang dibuatnya untuk Eren, "maaf Mikasa"

"untuk apa Armin ? kau tak melakukan kesalahan"

"maaf, karena telah membuatmu repot-repot memasakan kue untuk Eren, kalau saja aku tau kesibukanmu, aku—" Mikasa meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Armin, "sstt..,tak apa Armin. sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa"

"tapi Mikasa.., kau kan sudah membuatnya—"

"Armin, aku yakin Eren akan kembali"

Terkadang saat kau memandang seseorang dan secara tak sengaja orang yang sedang kau pandangi, balik memandangimu, pastinya rasanya malu sekali. itu pun dari kejauhan. TAPI INI SANGAT DEKAT !, dan lagi, orangnya malah dengan sangat sengaja memandangi—bukan, menatapmu dengan intens, rasanya ingin berteriak dan berlari keluar lalu menceburkan diri ke kolam renang. dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Eren sekarang.

"he-heichou.."

"hn ?"

"maaf tapi, tolong...,menjauh dari atas badan saya.."

"kenapa ?"

"ituu..karena...anoo..."

"karena apa ?" Eren tak sanggup menjawab. wajahnya sudah terasa sangat panas sekarang. "hmm..wajahmu sangat merah, Eren. mengingatku pada kue strawberry yang kulihat di toko tadi pagi, kau membuatku lapar, Jeager..."

"heichou.."

"kudengar..., hari ini kau berulang tahun ya ? baiklah, untuk merayakannya, kita lakukan di sini. sekarang.."

(maaf. saya sebagai narator tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya lebih lanjut lagi. selain karena 'SAYA GAK KUATT AAAA !', umur saya juga gak PANTES untuk membuat ratingnya naik. walau sejujurnya saya ingin membuat Eren di..coughraepcough. tapi saya sadar lusa saya UAS ! karena itu makanya saya, PASS !)

* * *

02.15

"Eren masih belum kembali, teman-teman sudah tertidur. Mikasa, kau masih terjaga ?" tanya Armin pada Mikasa yang masih setia terjaga menunggu Eren pulang. syukurlah dia tidak tau apa yang atasannya lakukan pada Eren.

"aku takkan pulang sebelum Eren datang" jawabnya.

"tapi Mikasa, kamu perempuan ! biarlah kami saja yang menungguinya. pulanglah.." Mikasa kembali menatap kue di pangkuannya kini. jujur, Mikasa sedih karena Eren belum datang sampai sekarang.

"tak apalah, aku bisa memberikannya kue lagi lain waktu" Mikasa menyerahkan kue itu ke Armin dan tersenyum padanya, "baiklah, aku pulang dahulu Armin. kabari aku kalau Eren sudah kembali"

Armin mengantar Mikasa dan teman-teman perempuannya sampai ke depan pintu, meninggalkan para anak laki-laki yang tertidur karena menunggu yang berulang tahun datang. tapi asal kalian tahu, dia takkan kembali sampai lusa—khukhukhukhu...

* * *

besok paginya...

"pagi Armin, bagaimana Eren ?" tanya Mikasa saat mereka bertemu di lapangan, "apa dia sudah kembali tadi malam ?"

"maaf Mikasa, tapi Eren belum pulang sampai sekarang" jawab Armin. Dari raut wajah mereka berdua, yakin kalau mereka sedang khawatir "tapii...aku yakin Eren tidak pergi jauh. mungkin sekarang masih ada di sekitar sini, kan ?"

"ya. semoga"

saya tidak tahu sebagai Narator, mungkin karena mereka terlalu sibuk kemarin, jadinya mereka melupakan bahwa terakhir Eren mendapat panggilan dari Rivaille. dan kedua orang itu kini sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan 'perayaan' mereka sendiri. biarkanlah ini menjadi misteri...

* * *

BERAKHIR DENGAN GAJENYA.

* * *

RuRin : ...

Reiner : ada apa ini jadi diem-dieman ? bukannya seneng ceritanya sudah berakhi—

RuRin : ENGGAK SAMA SEKALI !

Ryu : kenapa di-publish sih ? malu-maluin aja. udah nyubi, gaje gitu lagi ceritanya

Rin : Hiks-ssu, aku kann cuma mau publish fic birthday Eren..., juga.., temen Rin pengen baca..

Ryu : terus ?

Rin : Rin gak bisa lanjutin ! Rin gak kuat ! Rin masih kecil ! Rin masih polos huwaa !

Jean : orang yang pernah—sering baca fic yaoi, lemon/lime, sampai level hard itu polos ? heh, kepalamu

Rin : SHHHTTT ! itu aib. lagian...kalo gak ku bikin, ntar aku penasaran en ga bisa konsen belajar..gitu

Connie : dia gak becus jadi author, buang sana

Jean : masih bocah pula

Rin : waaa ! aku di-bully ! aku di-bully ! Ryuu ! helppp !

Ryu : LALALALALALAMAAFGAKDENGARLALALALA

Rin : (_dalam hati berkata, kalau saja aku bisa membunuh orang tanpa menambah dosa dan tidak mengotori tangan, sudah ku kuliti orang ini)_

Ryu : (merasakan aura killer di belakangnya) ehh...summa, Reader-san. kami berdua masih nubi di fandom ini, salam kenal !, jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. dan.., ini fic SnK yang pertama kami publish, juga kami masih tidak terlalu mengenal karakter masih-masih, jadinya saya minta maaf.

Rin : terutama untuk Temen saya yang rekues fic ini ! (^o^)v ini ficnya ! yeee~ *tebar-tebar bunga* tapi ancur gini... m(_ _)m

Armin : tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Eren, anoo..Author-san, keman—

RuRin : kalau begitu, SAYONARA ! *kabur* *balik lagi* Mohon Reviewnya sebagai doktrin saya ! Jaa !

* * *

KEMBALI BERAKHIR DENGAN GAJENYA

* * *

Otanjobi Omedetou, Eren !

(gomena, kalau telat)

sebenarnya saya ambil izin hiatus dari FFn dahulu sampai UN, tapi yaahh...permintaan itu entah kenapa tidak bisa saya tolak-tehe, jadi saya sebisa mungkin mengabulkannya ! walaupun itu berlera-lera jatah kue saya diambil (T^T)

dan lagi kenapa genrenya begitu ya ? heran saya..

sore ja, Onegai repiu desu !


End file.
